bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Eevees Episode 1 (A Poketastic Sleepover!)
Plot Molly (The Leafeon) is having a sleepover with her friends! But a (not average) thunderstorm starts and a bolt of orange lightning strikes Nonny (The Shiny Eerie)! Transcript (Episode starts outside of Mollys house (which is a treehouse), camera fades to Molly, waiting in the living room.) Molly: "This is gonna be an amazing sleepover!" (We hear the roar of thunder) Molly: "Oh dear, a rainstorm is coming. I hope they get here soon. It's going to rain any minute." (The doorbell rings) Molly: "They're here and just in time too." (Molly opens the door) All: "Hi Molly!" Molly: "Hi guys.Oh my gosh Gilly what happened to you?" (Camera pans over to Gil, who is bruised and battered.) Gil: "I fell off the ladder, multiple times." Goby: "It's actually kinda funny watching him fall a lot." Oona: "We even posted a video and we even directed it and it's gone viral." Deema: "That's really isn't funny anymore, guys." (The thunderstorm starts, we hear more thunder, which scares Gil. He starts scaredly running around the house and hits a wall.) Gil: "Ow. I'm alright." Deema: "Now you know how I feel." Molly: "Guys! Hurry! Get inside!" (Everyone hurried inside.) Goby: "That was close." (We hear a loud gurgle, Gil jumps into Deemas arms.) Gil: "What in the world was that!?" (Deema puts her arms down, Gil falls to the floor with a thud.) Gil: '"Not hurt!" Molly: "It wasnt thunder. I'm sure of it." Oona: "I have a pretty good guess." (Oona turns her attention to Nonny.) Nonny: "Huh?" Oona: "That was your stomach wasn't it?" Nonny: "Uh, no?" (Nonnys stomach growls again.) Oona: "I knew it!" Molly's Mom: "Kids! Supper!" Gil: "Saved by the bell!" (After supper, The Guppies decide to play Do Not Laugh) Nonny: "Alright Gil, are you ready?" Gil: "Yeah." Nonny: "Are you ready?" Gil: "Yes i am ready" Nonny: "You ready?" Gil: "YES I AM READY NONNY." Nonny: "You ready?" (Gil laughs) Gil: "He got me to laugh by doing nothing!" Nonny: "Gil are you ready?" Gil: "YES I AM READY!!!!!!!" Nonny: "Alright. It's Ronnie the chicken!" (Gil turns around to see Oona in a chicken outfit, running around) Oona: "Bawk bawk bawk bawk bawk!" All: (Laughter). Gil: "All of that build up for Ronnie?" Molly: "Nonny won." Gil: "How come I never win!" (We hear more thunder, Nonny's orange rings start faintly glowing, just then, the power goes out.) Deema: "Oh great. The power's out." Gil: "Well at least we can all play flashlight tag!" (Grabs a flashlight using) Molly: "Nonny! You wanna play too." Nonny: "I think I'll go outside..." Oona: "U- ok? But, It may be dangerous so be careful." (Nonny opens the door using psychic and walks onto the porch, then climbs down the ladder, camera fades to the others playing flashlight tag, Oona was holding the flashlight using psychic, the suddenly turns the flashlight towards Deema) Oona: "Found you!" Deema: "Darn it!" (A bolt of orange lightning strikes infront of the treehouse) Goby: That was a really bright bolt of lightning... Oona: Wait... Nonnys out there! Gil: We have to go see if hes fine! (Oona dashes out onto the porch, her eyes widen to see that he bolt had hit Nonny directly) Oona: NONNY!!!!!' Goby: Oh my gosh! Deema: What's going on? Goby: I don't know? Gil: Does that matter right now? Goby: I guess? Molly: Can we just get Nonny inside? Goby: Fine... (Once they get him inside, it's already time for bed) Molly's Mother: Alright everybody time for bed Deema: Already? Molly: Yeah (The eevees go to sleep, the next morning...) Oona: *Yawns* Morning guys (Nonny is second to wake up, the other eevees look at him in shock) Nonny: What? Goby: ... Look at your back (Nonny looks at his back and sees a pair of dragon wings and five orbs swirling around him) Nonny: Huh? How did i get these? Molly: Wait... if you have dragon wings and orbs swirling around you, that means youre a... Gil: Your a Night Fury dude... Mollys Mother: Morning you si- umm... Molly: We know mom, hes a Night Fury now Mollys Father: How did he become a Night Fury? Oona: Hmm... of course! That bolt of lightning that hit him must have transformed him into a Night Fury overnight! Mollys Mother: I bet your parents will be suprised to see you became a Night Fury (Nonny stops moving at the sound of his parents, then starts moving again, a few minutes later, the eevees parents are at the treehouse) Deemas Mother: Oh Deema, im glad to see you werent hurt by that thunderstorm Molly: Um, Nonny, why arent you parents here Nonny: ... I dont have parents Oona: What? (Flashback begins with Nonny as a shiny eevee with his parents, who were Night Furys) Nonny: ''(Narrating the flashback) ''I had parents a long time ago, but one day... ''(The sound of a loud horn is heard, a large ship is seen coming towards Poketucky) Nonnys Mother: (In flashback) ''Hunters... Go hide Nonny, we will get rid of those pesky hunters... ''Nonny:'' (In flashback) ''Ok mom... (Goes to hide) (The two Night Furys fly out to the boat and they start attacking) Hunter: Night Furys! Hunter #2: Quick! Get those Night Furys! (The Hunters start launching poke-proof nets at the Umbreons, the umbreons dodge, but eventually they make a wrong move and get wrapped up in a net, they are taken onto the ship and locked in a cage) Erin: Try and lure out more pokemon! (The Hunters start launching fireballs at the island, one hunter accidently redirects a cannon and a cannonball hits the ship that Nonnys parents are on, the boat catches on fire, the hunters evauate the ship but accidently leave the Night Furys on the flaming ship, the ship burns to the ground and the Night Furys are gone) Erin: Did you guys get the Night Furys as well? Hunter: ... Did anybody get the Night Furys out of the ship? Hunter #2: I think so Erin: Good, lets leave for now... (The hunters leave, Nonny dashes down the hill to the burnt ship) Nonny: Mom!? Dad!? (Nonny looks at a piece of wood from the boat and sees a necklace with a pastel purple feather with a lavender swirl on it, he puts it on and starts to tear up, he starts slowly walking away, crying) (End of flashback) Molly: Wow... thats dark... no pun intended Oona: ... Maybe you can live with us? Nonny: R-really? Oona: Yea! (Nonny starts to tear up, and Oona hugs him tightly) All: Aww... Deema: (Crying like crazy) So many feels! (Blows nose with a tissue she got out of nowhere) (Camera fades to black and the episode ends) Category:Episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes Category:Gurgle tummy episodes